2018/October
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of October 2018. October 2 Instagram Story 10-2-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg October 3 Twitter :"On the cover of @NYTmag by @MinterMarilyn �� https://www.nytimes.com/interactive/2018/10/03/magazine/lady-gaga-movie-star-is-born.html" : NYTMag The Culture Issue October 2018 Cover.jpg 0-0-18 Marilyn Minter 002.jpg 0-0-18 Marilyn Minter 003.jpg Instagram :"@nytmag by @marilynminter. #AStarIsBorn is out tomorrow night!" : 0-0-18 Marilyn Minter 003.jpg NYTMag The Culture Issue October 2018 Cover.jpg 0-0-18 Marilyn Minter 002.jpg Instagram Story 10-3-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Beats 1 interview in NYC 10-3-18 Beats 1 001.jpg 'A Star Is Born' special screening in NYC 10-3-18 ASIB screening in NYC 001.jpg 10-3-18 ASIB screening in NYC 002.jpg 10-3-18 ASIB screening in NYC 003.jpg 10-3-18 ASIB screening in NYC 004.jpg Leaving the Faces and Names bar in NYC 10-3-18 Leaving the bar in NYC 001.jpg 10-3-18 Leaving the bar in NYC 002.jpg 10-3-18 Leaving the bar in NYC 003.jpg October 4 Instagram Story 10-4-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 10-4-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 10-4-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg 10-4-18 Instagram Story 005.jpg 10-4-18 Instagram Story 004.jpg Twitter Good Morning America 10-4-18 GMA 001.jpg Out and about in NYC 10-4-18 Out in NYC 001.jpg 10-4-18 Out in NYC 002.jpg 10-4-18 Out in NYC 003.jpg 10-4-18 Out in NYC 004.jpg Arriving at The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in NYC 10-4-18 Arriving at The Late Show 001.jpg 10-4-18 Arriving at The Late Show 002.jpg 10-4-18 Arriving at The Late Show 003.jpg The Late Show with Stephen Colbert 10-4-18 The Late Show 004.jpg 10-4-18 The Late Show 006.jpg 10-4-18 The Late Show 009.jpg 10-4-18 The Late Show 010.jpg Leaving The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in NYC 10-4-18 Leaving The Late Show 001.jpg 10-4-18 Leaving The Late Show 002.jpg 10-4-18 Leaving The Late Show 003.jpg October 5 Instagram Story 10-5-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 10-5-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg 10-5-18 Instagram Story 004.jpg 10-5-18 Instagram Story 005.jpg Instagram :"#AStarIsBorn is in theaters now and you can listen to the soundtrack everywhere ��" : 10-5-18 Instagram 002.jpg :"A STAR IS BORN" : 10-5-18 Instagram 001.jpg 10-5-18 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter October 7 Instagram Story 10-7-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Twitter :"#AStarIsBorn at @Target http://smarturl.it/ASIBSoundtrack/target" :"Jackson Maine and Ally merch �� http://astarisbornmusic.com" : 10-7-18 Twitter 001.jpg October 8 Instagram :"The #LookWhatIFound music video from #AStarIsBorn is out ��" : 10-8-18 Instagram 001.jpg 10-8-18 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :"#LookWhatIFound �� #AStarIsBorn https://youtu.be/8uGVZoqJjn4" :"If u love this one as much as we do, get the soundtrack �� http://smarturl.it/ASIBSoundtrack" October 9 Twitter :"I am at a loss for words hearing of the death of little monster Logan. I’ve known him for 10 years & he followed us around the world came to shows & always supported me. He was a beautiful person, w/ a big bursting heart. I’ll cry a million tears, I love you Logan. #RIPLogan ❤️" : 10-9-18 Twitter 001.jpg October 10 Instagram :"#ELLEWIH @elleusa Editor in Chief: @NinaGarcia Creative Direction: Stephen Gan (@vmagazine) Photographer: @l_o_b_s_t_e_r_e_y_e Stylists: @nicolaformichetti @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx Hair: @fredericaspiras Makeup: @sarahtannomakeup Nails: @mihonails" Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 002.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 001.jpg Elle Magazine 2018 November Cover 001.jpg Twitter October 12 Instagram Story 10-12-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 10-12-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 10-12-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg Twitter :"�� More new Jack & Ally merch! �� https://astarisbornmusic.com #AStarIsBorn''" : 10-12-18 Twitter 001.jpg October 14 Leaving a grocery store in Malibu, CA 10-14-18 Leaving a store in Malibu 001.jpg 10-14-18 Leaving a store in Malibu 002.jpg 10-14-18 Leaving a store in Malibu 003.jpg October 15 ELLE 25th annual Women in Hollywood Gaga was honored as one of ELLE's Women in Hollywood at an event in Los Angeles. Red Carpet 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Red Carpet 001.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Red Carpet 002.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Red Carpet 003.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Red Carpet 004.jpg Inside 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Inside 001.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Inside 002.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Inside 003.jpg Acceptance Speech Gaga gave a moving acceptance speech about women in show business and her personal struggles with fame and mental health. Read the full transcript: }} 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Speech 001.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Speech 002.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Speech 003.jpg Press Board 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Press Board 001.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Press Board 002.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Press Board 003.jpg 10-15-18 ELLE WIH Press Board 004.jpg October 17 Twitter :"Listen to “Shallow”, “Always Remember Us This Way”, and “Look What I Found” in #TodaysTopHits �� http://smarturl.it/ShallowTTH @Spotify" October 18 Instagram Story 10-18-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Twitter :"“I’ll Never Love Again” music video, out tomorrow on @AppleMusic. http://smarturl.it/ASIBAppleMusic" : 10-18-18 Twitter 001.jpg October 19 Instagram Story 10-19-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Instagram :"Watch the music video for #IllNeverLoveAgain now on @AppleMusic ❣️" : 10-19-18 Instagram 001.jpg 10-19-18 Instagram 003.jpg Twitter :"Watch the music video for #IllNeverLoveAgain now on @AppleMusic ❣️ http://smarturl.it/ASIBAppleMusic ''" October 21 Twitter :"��❤️❤️ I love you @MiaFarrow you are an inspiration!!!!!! https://twitter.com/miafarrow/status/1054110988713295872?s=21''" October 22 Twitter :"The government may be living in an alternate universe, but we as a society & culture know who we are and know our truth and must stick together and raise our voices so we can educate them about gender identities. #TransRightsAreHumanRights #WontBeErased" :"While today you might feel unheard or unseen, know that this is not the reality of humanity. This is another display of leadership being driven by ignorance.#TransRightsAreHumanRights #WontBeErased" :". @realDonaldTrump https://www.cbsnews.com/news/transgender-gender-identity-terms-glossary/" October 26 Instagram Story 10-26-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 10-26-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 10-26-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg 10-26-18 Instagram Story 004.jpg 10-26-18 Instagram Story 005.jpg Twitter :"I’ll Never Love Again �� http://youtu.be/52nfjRzIaj8" :"Thank you SO MUCH �� to our UK and Australian fans for making “Shallow” from #AStarIsBorn #1!!!! We are so blessed and I’m so moved by how much you love the song ❤️❤️❤️ We Love You!!!!!!!!⚡️��" : 10-26-18 Twitter 001.jpg At baseball game at Dodger Stadium in Los Angeles, CA 10-26-18 At baseball game in LA 001.jpg 10-26-18 At baseball game in LA 002.jpg 10-26-18 At baseball game in LA 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jeans by Nobody, a belt by Saint Laurent, a jacket by Ralph Lauren and sunglasses by Polaroid. October 29 Art Streiber Photoshoot Gaga did a photoshoot at her Malibu mansion with Art Streiber for Variety Magazine 10-29-18 Art Streiber 006.jpg 10-29-18 Art Streiber 001.jpg 10-29-18 Art Streiber 002.jpg 10-29-18 Art Streiber 005.jpg October 30 Instagram Story 10-30-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg Twitter :"Be kind to your community and recruit a #votingsquad �� Sign up at http://WhenWeAllVote.org/squad #WhenWeAllVote" October 31 Instagram Story 10-31-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg 10-31-18 Instagram Story 002.jpg 10-31-18 Instagram Story 003.jpg 10-31-18 Instagram Story 004.jpg 10-31-18 Instagram Story 005.jpg Instagram Twitter Timeline Category:2018 Category:2018 fashion